kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Franklandia
Franklandia is a group of people who live on a giant Forest planet in large floating platforms at the top of large trees which are only accessible through magic. These people use magic and sorcery both as a weapon and for everyday lives. The name of the man who leads these people is Frank. Kylelandians Discover Franklandia In 2375, The Kylelandian Empire found a system containing multiple planets capable of supporting life. The first Kylelandian Planetary Exploration Force would be sent down to the planet most resembling the Kylelandian Capital planet. Once they landed, they realized that the planet was inhabited by a human-like civilization. These people were like the wizards from human fantasy, they were even armed with wands. The Kylelandian Empire avoided attacking this magical civilization and would instead ask to speak to the leader. After a KyleLandian Invasion of the Planet, Frank threatened Kylar that he would destroy his Planet with a spell if they didn't trade technology. He even demonstrated his power by completely disassembling and reassembling a moon in orbit of the planet. Kylar would then realize the importance of recruiting these people as allies and agreed to trade technology such as clone machines with Frank. In return, Frank gave the Kylelandian Empire a Three-headed Dragon that was Indestructible to conventional weapons. A New Friendship Frank would even improve a KLE cloning machine by casting a spell on it. A clone of Kylar would be produced and stepped out of the machine. The clone that stepped out was not an average clone, It was a towering behemoth that could brute its way through combat. Later, this clone would be known as the Berserker. The Franklandians share a solar system with another group of human-like beings known as Phoenixlandians. They would inform the KLE about these people and insisted that they should visit their planet. The KLE would eventually befriend this destructive civilization as well. They became allies after the trade and now they are both equally enemies with The WolvesLandian Republic. The WLR would later run across the Franklandians and attack the Franklandians after they spotted KLE technology. Kylar later asked that a decoy be made of his capital world KyleLandia to reduce more invasions of his Capital. Frank agreed and used his magic to form a duplicate planet orbiting around the complete opposite side of the KL Star. The odd thing was that no life was duplicated. So there was the real capital planet filled with life and the desolate decoy. What happened to them? It is Unknown what happened to the Franklandians due to the fact that they disappeared during the Krin Invasion War. It is however speculated that the Krin had invaded the Franklandian Planet and transformed the entire population into mindless husk bred to die. Inventory Infantry * Wizard Warrior * Spell Caster * Healer * Sorcerer * Head Wizard Frank Beast * Fire Dragon * Three Headed Great Dragon Super Weapons * Planet Destroying Magic Device Category:Roleplay Category:Factions Category:Roleplay Factions